


Meanwhile, in Timeline 12

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Timeline Created in Endgame, Anal, Asgardian Courting, Avengers Tower, Bottom Tony Stark, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Slash, Team as Family, Top Thor, courting, the one where Loki stole the Tesseract in 2012, which is different from Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: When the Avengers traveled back in time to get the stones from 2012, that 2012 split up into a different timeline. One where Thor and Tony grow decidedly much closer, a bond forged by Thor saving Tony's life and by them working together to try and track down Loki.





	Meanwhile, in Timeline 12

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallenQueen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/gifts).



Marvel || IronThunder || Marvel || Meanwhile, in Timeline 12 || Marvel || IronThunder || Marvel

Title: Meanwhile, in Timeline 12 – Thunderbolt and Lightning

Fandom: Marvel

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Marvel Comics for the creation of some of the most awesome heroes ever. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, courting, fluff, explicit intercourse, anal, m/f

Main Pairing: Thor/Tony

Side Pairings: Bruce/Jane, Clint/Natasha

Marvel Characters: Anthony 'Tony' Stark, Thor Odinson, Jane Foster, Bruce Banner, Steven 'Steve' Rogers, Natasha Romanova, Clinton 'Clint' Barton, Darcy Lewis

Summary: When the Avengers traveled back in time to get the stones from 2012, that 2012 split up into a different timeline. One where Thor and Tony grow decidedly much closer, a bond forged by Thor saving Tony's life and by them working together to try and track down Loki.

**Meanwhile, in Timeline 12**

_Thunderbolt and Lightning_

The Avengers had defeated Loki and his army of aliens. They had secured the Tesseract. They had been ready to celebrate victory – and then everything had gone awry.

Tony had a heart-attack, probably an aftermath of going through the portal and temporarily dying there. Thor revived him using his lightning, but Loki used the distraction and turmoil to escape – stealing the Tesseract in the process. Steve, all the while, was busy battling Loki who had shapeshifted into Steve to mess with his head.

That, of course, changed their plans. What was only supposed to be one mission, one fight, turned into an actual... team. A project. They had to track down Loki and they had to find the Tesseract.

For convenience purposes, the team moved into Stark Tower, to have a headquarters. Tony easily designed floors for each of the Avengers, which was honestly all he got to do being tied to the bed. Figuratively, sadly, because literally would at least be _fun_. But oh no, you nearly die twice in one day and everyone suddenly fusses over you. How annoying.

It wasn't _that_ annoying though, if Tony was honest. Nat had bought shawarma for them all and they ate around Tony's hospital bed, with Clint in the next bed over to get checked over after the mind-control. It had been the very first moment of team-bonding, actual bonding.

/break\

"Blueberries?"

"Thank you, Tony", smiled Jane in amusement as she accepted the treat.

She popped the blueberry into her mouth before returning her attention to the blackboard. Old-fashioned. It was more fun that way, or so Jane claimed. Tony and Bruce rolled with it and honestly, it really was more fun than a white-board. This was how the science trio had been sciencing for the past three months now. Ever since the battle of New York.

They had brought Jane Foster in, as the Earthly expert on Asgard and Loki. Honestly, Tony didn't understand why they hadn't called her during the battle of New York already, she would have been an asset to Tony and Bruce. Well, better late than never, Tony supposed.

Now Tony had two live-in scientists to science with. Even though Jane had started out as being Thor's ex-girlfriend (disappearing to Asgard for months without calling was a sure way to end a relationship), there was no ill-will between them. Jane and Thor still shared a deep connection, a deep friendship, and Thor respected her scientific knowledge and was grateful to have her help them try to track down Loki. Tony loved it. Loved having Bruce and Jane with him here.

Well, he loved having the Avengers here in general. Tony Stark had never been a pack-person. His parents had lived isolated, the closest he had ever come to having a pack had been his parents and the Jarvises. Then his parents had died in a car accident and Ana and Edwin... Tony was alone.

He had met Rhodey at MIT and he had Obie, but then Rhodey left for the army and further down the road, Obie betrayed Tony, betrayed him so deeply. And Tony, he found it hard to trust anyone. Only those he _knew_ he could trust, even more so than he had thought to trust Obie. Rhodey, Pepper, Happy. Those were his people, but it was hardly a pack.

They said omegas needed a pack. Tony had always scoffed at that, because he never knew pack.

Now? Now that he had a pack? He finally _understood_. He understood what it meant to have a pack and he understood how much it meant. The safety, the comfort, the warmth.

It was the first time, since Edwin and Ana Jarvis had died, that Tony felt like he had a family. Yes, sure, he had Rhodey, Pepper and Happy, but – Rhodey was mostly gone, the job required it, and Tony had never actually _lived_ with a pack before; Pepper and Happy lived together somewhere else, a happy couple. Now however, Tony had a pack, had a pack living with him.

"I don't think we'll ever _find_ Loki", sighed Bruce exhausted.

He collapsed backward in his chair some, tilting his head back. Tony nudged him and pushed the bowl of blueberries toward him as a pick-me-up. It earned him a wry smile from the exhausted scientist and Bruce grabbed a handful of blueberries to eat.

"I mean, sure, we've been hunting him for over three months yet and sure, he keeps slipping away and sure, he is constantly making fun of us and—I think I lost my train of thought..."

"Your point, Tony", sighed Jane fondly. "Was that we can't just give up."

"Right. That. Thank you, star lady", nodded Tony pleased.

Jane smiled and shook her head as she exchanged a look with Bruce.

/break\

"What's with the pacing?", asked Clint.

The omega had his feet in his alpha's lap, with Nat having the fingers of one hand circled around one of Clint's ankles, while Clint was sharpening an arrow. It was a nice, calm afternoon where most of the Avengers were gathered in the common room. Natasha was holding a controller with her other hand, single-handedly beating Steve at Mario Kart.

"Thor's due to return today", replied Bruce without looking up. "And Nat, I really think you should let Steve win every now and again. This isn't good for the captain's morale."

"My morale is fine, Banner!", countered Steve. "I'll win the next round."

Bruce chuckled softly and exchanged a knowing look with Natasha. Jane and Darcy were sitting at the table with Bruce, sorting through newspapers, printed articles and magazines – most recent mentions and sightings of Loki. Darcy was mostly looking on the internet usually, though she often admitted defeat because sorting between legitimate sightings and thirst posts was _hard_.

"Wait. You people are talking about _me_ ", stated Tony as he abruptly stopped pacing.

"Truly, your genius is astonishing", quipped Darcy with a grin.

Tony scowled. He liked the girl. Darcy was a beta with snark and personality. She had come as a package deal with Jane and by now, he was happy about that. She was an excellent addition to the pack – and to the _team_. Not as an _active_ Avenger, but as the PR manager of the Avengers, specifically their social media presence. After all, this new team made up of spies and a god and a science experiment gone wrong and a sober alcoholic playboy philanthropist, it didn't necessarily invoke confidence or trust. They had been a ragtag team thrown together by circumstances, so aside from internal team-bonding they also needed press and a good image for the public. Thanks to Darcy's posts online, they had gained a lot of favor (and fans).

"I'm not pacing about Thor returning. It's just, we're pack. I'm not particularly fond of a pack-mate being _on another planet_ ", grunted Tony defensively and annoyed.

"I dunno. No one else is that antsy about his return", quipped Darcy teasingly.

"It's an omega-thing", tried Tony irritated.

"Yeah, I'll debunk that for you", countered Clint. "I'm not antsy either."

Tony scowled at them, but at least Jane had mercy on him. "Thor's been bringing back books and technology for Tony. I think that's... more so what Tony's antsy about."

"Thank you. You're my new favorite Avenger", huffed Tony.

"That hurts. That hurts deeply, Tony", stated Steve with that sad puppy-pout. "I didn't even-"

"You didn't _defend_ me either", argued Tony.

"I mean, they're right, so...", drawled Steve. "You always pace in particular when Thor's about to return. Not so much when Clint and Natasha return from a mission with the agents, or-"

"You're a traitor, Steve Rogers", accused Tony. "I think we need a divorce. I'm taking Bruce and Jane. You can keep the archer and the smirking widow."

Darcy snorted amused, though before anyone else could tease Tony about it, Thor landed not so lightly in the backyard – they had a special landing area closed off for this very occasion. Darcy's expression morphed into a teasing grin as she saw how much Tony perked up. She liked to consider herself the local Thor Odinson Expert and she knew what someone smitten with Thor looked like; had lived with Jane for long enough during her relationship with Thor. Tony Stark was smitten with Thor, maybe even more than just smitten. And considering all the gifts Thor brought back from Asgard – gifts very specifically _for Tony_ – Darcy would bet it was not so one-sided.

The Avengers put what they did aside to get up and walk outside to greet Thor. Despite teasing Tony about it, they all had been looking forward to Thor's return, in some way or another. They were a team, they were a _pack_. The battle of New York and thrown them together, but the months that followed of searching for Loki had actually forged them into a team.

"Welcome home", greeted Jane with a smile.

"My friends!", exclaimed Thor with the usual joyous laughter bubbling in his chest. "It is truly good to be home again! I have missed you dearly! You have to tell me all about the glorious battles you have fought while I was gone. And do you have news on my brother?"

"Well, news yes, but...", drawled Darcy.

"He keeps getting away", supplied Natasha. "But let's not worry about that yet. Come on in. Let's order some food and catch each other up. I'm sure you're hungry."

That was a safe bet with Thor, always. At the prospect of eating Earth food, Thor perked up even more. He loved Asgard, he truly did, but every time he was there, he found himself missing Earth. Missing humans – especially _his_ humans. And speaking of his humans, his eyes found Tony. The small, brilliant omega looked up at him with excitement sparkling in his honey-eyes.

"I brought more books for you, Tony", stated Thor, putting down a bag.

If possible, Tony's eyes sparkled even more at that and he eagerly went to look at them. "You don't _have_ to, Thor. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble with your father-"

"Nonsense. These are merely school books for our youngest, he would not even notice."

"Who'd have thought Tony Stark would be excited about elementary school books?", teased Clint.

"Elementary school _on a whole other planet_ ", countered Tony pointedly, waving the book in Clint's face. "This contains mathematical equations that have never been seen like it on Earth!"

"The biology. Evolution on Asgard. Plant life", mused Bruce eagerly.

Of course did Tony _share_ the shiny new wisdom that Thor was giving him. Half the time the science trio spent together was spent on the texts Thor brought him. Even though Thor always made rather sure to let Tony know it was _for him_. Which was flattering and nice. It was rare for Tony to get stuff. Most people didn't bother, because he was a billionaire – what was it that he couldn't just buy himself? Pepper, Happy and Rhodey were the only exceptions. Or used to be the only exceptions.

Darcy would make awful collages of pictures she had taken of the science trio, even with a hand-made frame. Steve sometimes gave him drawings he made – mostly those he made in the lab, of Tony with his bots. Tony had them pinned up all over the lab by now.

It was nice, having a pack. A pack that really cared for him, accepted him as part of them.

"And I bring food, for everyone", stated Thor after a long moment. "With greetings from mother."

Because while Thor was excited about human food? His human pack was _very_ excited about Asgardian food. His mother liked to pack him a feast to go, a thanks for the people who took such good care of her son and accepted him among them, aided him, gave him a home.

"I love your mom", stated Darcy seriously. "That lady is amazing and knows exactly how to bribe."

The Avengers made their way back inside and set the table for them all, before they sat down together, as a family, to eat and catch each other up on their progress, or lack thereof.

/break\

Thor heaved a forlorn sigh as he grabbed his mead and took a long gulp from it. He was sitting together with Steve, Clint and Natasha. They held a party at the tower – not a rare thing, especially not when Thor would return from a stay on Asgard. Tony was standing off over with Jane, Bruce and Darcy, laughing and talking. They had many visitors, fans mostly.

"You know, relationships among the team aren't a _problem_ ", noted Natasha casually.

Thor hummed and turned his attention over to the Black Widow. She and Clint were in a relationship, Thor knew that. Every Avenger knew that. They weren't overly affectionate in public, they didn't make a big show of their relationship, but fighting alongside them made the deep bond they shared very obvious. They shared so much, a long history of suffering, missions and only being able to rely on each other. Thor felt humbled being among the limited number of people they both trusted, the people they now called pack and family.

"Of course it's not", stated Thor a little confused.

Clint sighed and rolled his eyes where he was leaning closely against Natasha. "Then what is it? Because if it's Jane, boy I got some news for you. She is _so_ not hung up on you anymore."

Thor furrowed his brows at that and returned his attention back to the scientists and Darcy. Jane and Bruce stood close, very close, with Jane resting a hand on Bruce's arm as she leaned forward in laughter at something Tony had just said. Of course was Jane not hung up on him anymore. It had been over half a year ago that they had broken off and even before that, for a long while their relationship had barely counted as such, with him disappearing for months on end to Asgard, not calling or giving notice. It was for the best for the both of them to be friends.

"Jane is not a vengeful woman, she would never hold it against me to move on, no more than I would hold it against her to move on. She is very deserving of happiness", stated Thor.

"Thor, buddy", started Steve with a sigh and clapped Thor on the back. " _Why_ haven't you asked Tony out on a date yet? That's what the spies are asking."

"Ah", nodded Thor in understanding. "I have yet to complete the first courting stage before I could move on to something so daring."

The other three didn't quite know what to make of that and just exchanged a confused look.

/break\

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Bruce."

"So did I", replied Bruce with a gentle smile.

Jane was holding onto his arm, returning his smile. The two had gone out for dinner, were now walking through the park. It was nice, having someone gentle, soft and yet fiercely brilliant to share everything with. They had slowly orbited closer over the past months until they reached this point.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask", sighed Bruce as they returned to the tower. "I _know_ you're not... interested in Thor anymore in that way, but I do wonder... is it awkward for you, to see your ex every day and now to see him clearly interested in one of your friends?"

Jane laughed a little at that and shook her head. "I mean, I suppose it was odd when I first realized it. But Thor is... He's a good guy. I care deeply about him. I want to see him happy. And, I suppose, he has a type, mh? The brilliant, brunette scientists from Earth."

Bruce hummed softly, fingers linked with Jane's as they reached the floor Jane and Darcy were sharing. He smiled when he leaned in to kiss her briefly before biding his goodbye. There was someone else he wanted to ask the same question. He had heard from Natasha that they already had asked Thor this very question, but it had apparently left the two spies and the super soldier confused. So Bruce had done a bit more digging, digging through the textbooks about Asgardian culture and then talking to Jane and Darcy a bit more.

"Thor. Are you... busy?", asked Bruce when he reached Thor's floor.

Clint and Natasha shared a floor, so did Jane and Darcy, Bruce had a private lab in his floor and thus no floor-mate, while Thor and Steve also shared one. Tony was far too generous to be real, most of the time. It would have already been a grand gesture of him to give them _rooms_ , but the specifically designed floors? Tony, he had so much to give – not just money and material stuff, he had so much _love_ to give and the Avengers were lucky. Not to be spoiled but because they were being loved this way. Tony did his everything to protect them, to make them happy.

"Ah, no, my friend. I was just considering if I should join the captain in the training facilities", replied Thor with a smile. "Or would the Hulk like to come out and train with me?"

"No. No, he wouldn't", chuckled Bruce and shook his head.

"Then what can I do for you?", inquired Thor, motioning for Bruce to walk with him.

"I... I didn't ask you this before because I didn't want it to look to Jane like I'm asking your permission to date her, but as your friend and pack-mate, I still wanted to know how you feel about me and Jane", replied Bruce honestly, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I think that you are a wonderful match", laughed Thor joyfully, slapping Bruce's back.

Bruce stumbled a little under the force, though he smiled to himself. Thor was a good guy, a kind man. Bruce thought he too deserved to find happiness. But judging by everything he had been witnessing over the past three months, Thor would need a bit help there.

"I think you and Tony are a good match", offered Bruce after a moment.

And it was true. Thor and Tony had been particularly close ever since New York – after Tony had nearly died _the second time in one day_ when he had the heart-attack and Thor restarted his heart with lightning. The two sparred together, Tony had developed technology capable of channeling and using Thor's lightning, enabling them to perform some spectacular attacks together.

"Why, thank you", smiled Thor, though it was a bit of a sad smile. "I wish Tony would see it that way too. Alas, I think... my courting is futile."

"That's... what I wanted to talk to you about", replied Bruce. "I think what you're not accounting for is that Asgardian customs and Earthly customs are... very different. What I'm saying is that I don't think Tony even _knows_ you're courting him. He thinks that you are being a good friend and team-mate by bringing him all those books and all the technology and by getting to know his family. He doesn't know what those actions mean in your culture."

"...Oh", grunted Thor and paused, blinking slowly. "I... had truly not... considered that."

"Tony is a bit oblivious when it comes to those things, so that's not helping either", continued Bruce with an encouraging smile. "Maybe you should go and talk to him, put your feelings to words."

Bruce huffed as he was suddenly pulled into a hug by a very enthusiastic Thor. "Thank you for the advise, my friend! Can you tell Steve that I won't be able to make our sparring session after all?"

"Of course. And, good luck, Thor", chuckled Bruce as he watched Thor run off.

/break\

Tony was in his labs, hunched over the piece of Asgardian technology that Thor had brought him this time. Tony _loved_ dissecting them, figuring out how they worked, what made them tick, what their function was. It was _so_ exciting. He was grinning like a maniac in joy.

"Sir, Thor asks for access to the lab."

Blinking curiously, Tony put the tech aside and looked up. "Uh. Let him in, Jay."

Thor was not exactly a frequent visitor of the lab – mainly, and he knew that, because Thor was not exactly big on the fine-motor skills and he didn't want to break anything. Steve very often sat with Tony and drew here, Jane and Bruce of course for their own projects. But Thor...?

"I wish to take you out to dinner!", exclaimed Thor as soon as he entered the lab.

Again, Tony blinked, tilting his head a little. "I think Darcy dropped sandwiches for me off like an hour ago. You don't need to drag me out to eat. Though it's... nice you all care so much."

"No", huffed Thor, looking troubled. "Bruce said I need to put it into words for you don't understand Asgardian courting rituals. Which makes sense, of course, now that I think of it. I just... didn't. I wish to take you out to dinner, as a date. That is... how humans court, yes?"

"Court...? I... what?", asked Tony slowly, staring up at the tall alpha.

"You are truly the most impressive omega I have ever met", stated Thor seriously. "You are kind, brave, strong and brilliant. I have... cared deeply for Jane, but nothing I ever felt was this intense. I have been courting you for weeks and thought you were not interested and politely declining by not acting on my courting attempts. On Asgard, we court – we share knowledge with the one we love, we bring them food, especially that they enjoy truly, we make them gifts, all of the little machines I kept bringing to you from Asgard and the fabrics and clothes, they were not just for you to study, they were also simply for you to... enjoy."

"...Oh", whispered Tony. "I, we don't... We don't really court. We just date and the only kind of courting gift given is an engagement ring. I didn't... huh. You. Uhm. Okay."

"Okay?", echoed Thor unsure.

"Date. Okay", clarified Tony with a deep flush. "You... uh... I mean, come on, look at you. You're really out of this world. And you're not just... _really_ nice to look at, Thor. You're... like an over-sized puppy. You're soft and sweet and kind. You're... unlike any alpha I ever met."

The smile on Thor's face grew with every word and he looked ready to explode from joy at the end. Unable to hold back, he grabbed Tony around the waist and lifted him up to whirl him around.

"Wonderful! Tonight?", asked Thor with a smile, kissing Tony's cheek softly.

/break\

Thor really was like an over-sized puppy. He loved following Tony around eagerly, happy for every time he got Tony's undivided attention. He loved cuddling with Tony, very often the two would simply be curled together on the couch. Thor was _very_ comfortable for cuddling, he was so large and safe and yet so gentle. Now that Tony understood what Thor was doing, he had far more intense reactions to every time Thor brought him something from Asgard. By now, Tony had also _been_ to Asgard before – because Queen Frigga had insisted on meeting the omega her son was courting. And Frigga was amazing, a wonderful lady, while Odin was slightly unsettling, but in the end there was nothing Odin could do to change Thor's mind (and Frigga had her husband enough under control to make him back off). So, Tony had accepted this bizarre new reality of him being courted by an alien prince. In the end, it was just... Thor. _His_ Thor. Royalty and alien origins didn't matter.

"Ye—es!", exclaimed Thor excitedly as their attack landed.

Him and Tony were the perfect team. The updates on his suit that Tony had developed – with the help of the Asgardian technology that Thor had brought him – were perfect to channel Thor's lightning. They managed stronger attacks, better hits, when Thor summoned lightning in the clouds, he was no longer the only one able to wield it. The armor landed and opened up and Tony stumbled out of it, a grin matching Thor's on his face. Though when Thor turned toward Tony, his eyes darkened. The armor was impressive, but the skin-tight black under-suit that Tony wore beneath it?

"You truly are brilliant, Tony", stated Thor with a smile, grasping Tony by the hips.

Tony gasped breathlessly as his strong, tall alpha lifted him up with ease and pinned him against the nearest wall. Thor's hands cupped Tony's ass, Tony's legs wrapping around Thor's waist as the two kissed deeply. Clumsily, they tugged each other free of their clothes, at least enough to make this work. Thor slipped a thick finger into Tony's hole, already wet just from the display of strength from his to-be-mate. A second finger followed soon enough and Tony was writhing on them, moaning loudly. Thor pulled out of Tony, his hand soaked with the omega's slick. He wrapped that hand around his own cock, lubing it up with his lover's slick while kissing Tony deeply.

"You are _truly_ the most astonishing omega I ever met", whispered Thor gently.

He grabbed Tony safely with both hands on his hips and slowly lowered the omega onto his hard cock, effectively distracting Tony from any thought. Tony's eyes rolled back into his head as he leaned back against the wall. Thor was _gigantic_ , which figured considering everything else about the alien. It always stole the breath right out of Tony's lungs when the thick, large cock invaded him like that, filled him up like that. Once Tony was fully seated on Thor's length, they paused. Giving Tony the time to adjust. Tony wrapped his arms around Thor's neck and kissed him again.

"You know, we _can't_ let every sparring session end in sex in the training room..."

"What? Why not?", asked Thor, looking genuinely put off by that as he started fucking into Tony. "Do you not enjoy our little tradition of blowing off the last left-over adrenaline."

"I enjoy it _a lot_ ", groaned Tony, gasping as Thor hit his prostate. "But Clint's been giving me shit about it reeking like sex and everybody else is snickering about it too."

"So let. Them. Snicker", huffed Thor, punctuating each word with a sharp thrust.

Tony gave a strangled little sound at that, arching into his alpha. Thor thrust in harder and deeper, until the alpha's knot was pushed into him, making Tony moan in a drawn-out way. He _loved_ being knotted by Thor, because if his dick was big? Damn, his knot _really_ was something else.

"Okay, yeah", gasped Tony. "You're right."

"Of course I am", hummed Thor, kissing Tony's neck gently.

He let go of Tony's waist with one hand to jerk him off while his knot swelled to its full size and the two of them came together, Tony spraying his cum all over Thor's chest and Thor filling his omega up. Gasping for breath, Tony leaned forward to rest his head on Thor's shoulder.

"I really love our sparring sessions", laughed Tony breathlessly.

"Aye. So do I", replied Thor with a pleased look on his face.

He slowly lowered them both onto a training mat so they could cuddle until Thor's knot would deflate. Tony tucked his head under Thor's chin, his cheek resting against Thor's chest. Smiling pleased, he closed his eyes while his alpha wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. Who'd have thought that Loki escaping would lead to Tony getting all of _this_? Fate truly was twisted.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, who else watched Endgame, saw Loki steal the Tesseract and Thor save Tony's life and immediately think "This is gonna be the IronThunder timeline where Thor has to stick around to track down his brother! ALSO it has to turn into a tower fic!", because that's the only thoughts I had when I watched that scene unfold.


End file.
